This invention relates to a connection system for a component, such as a sensor, which provides a restraining force on the component in three orthogonal directions, while centering the component in its mount and reducing vibration levels.
Many machines and other devices utilize a number of smaller components to carry out tasks essential to the operation of the overall device. These components are typically mounted on a housing of the device or on the device itself. Designers of all types of equipment are faced with similar constraints regarding the layout and arrangement of components. These constraints include size, weight, alignment, vibration, assembly, access, and serviceability.
Existing mounting arrangements have included screws and heat stakes for securing components in place, rubber mounts for reducing vibration, and additional parts to ensure the proper alignment and centering of components with respect to the overall device.
Known mounting arrangements have proven to be inadequate in several regards. External mounting hardware takes up valuable space and increases the weight of components. Mounts may wear out prematurely and lead to component failure. Fixed mounting arrangements make components difficult to access and remove, in some cases rendering the parts unserviceable. Lastly, additional external mounting hardware increases the time for assembly and disassembly, leading to higher equipment costs.
There is a need for a component mounting system that provides the required retention, centering, and vibration damping of the component, yet is lightweight and easy to engage and disengage.
The claimed invention provides an integral component connection system that restrains the component in three orthogonal directions, centers the component in its mounting location, and absorbs vibration. The inventive connection system further provides an audible or visible indication when the component is connected. Further, the connection system of the present invention is lightweight and easy to disengage, allowing for quick removal of the component for replacement or repair.
The claimed invention provides a system for connecting a male member to a female member, the male and female members being relatively displaceable substantially along an axis lying in a plane. The system comprises a pair of first projections each extending parallel to the plane and each having a first end spaced from a second end, each first end being fixed to a first one of the male and female members, and each second end being resiliently movable with respect to the first member, each second end including a first one of a cavity feature and a protrusion feature; and a pair of grooves in a second one of the male and female members, each groove extending parallel to the axis and receiving a respective one of the pair of first projections, and each groove including a second one of the cavity feature and the protrusion feature, the second feature cooperatively engaging the first feature such that the first member is centered about the axis with respect to the second member and such that the first member is retained along the axis with respect to the second member.
The claimed invention also provides a system for connecting a male member to a female member, the male and female members being relatively displaceable substantially along an axis lying in a plane. The system comprises a pair of first projections each extending parallel to the plane and each having a first end spaced from a second end, each first end being fixed to a first one of the male and female members, and each second end being resiliently movable with respect to the first member to absorb relative vibration between the male and female members; a pair of grooves in a second one of the male and female members, each groove extending parallel to the axis and receiving a respective one of the pair of first projections; a tip formed on each second end and an aperture extending from each groove through the second member, each tip tapering from a first size at least as large as its corresponding aperture to a second size smaller than the corresponding aperture, and each tip cooperatively engaging its corresponding aperture such that the first member is centered about the axis with respect to the second member and such that the first member is retained along the axis with respect to the second member; each tip being visible in its corresponding aperture when the first member is retained along the axis with respect to the second member and a pair of second projections fixed to the first member and extending parallel to the plane, each second projection having at least two faces slidingly engaging corresponding surfaces in each groove to prevent relative displacement of the first and second members perpendicular to the plane.
The claimed invention also provides a method of connecting a male member to a female member, the male and female members being relatively displaceable substantially along an axis lying in a plane. The method comprises providing a first one of the male and female members with a pair of first projections each extending parallel to the plane and each having a first end spaced from a second end, each first end being fixed to the first member, and each second end being resiliently movable with respect to the first member, each second end including a first one of a cavity feature and a protrusion feature; providing a second one of the male and female members with a pair of grooves, each groove extending parallel to the axis and receiving a respective one of the pair of first projections, and each groove including a second one of the cavity feature and the protrusion feature; aligning the male member with respect to the female member along the axis such that each groove will receive a respective one of the pair of first projections; and relatively displacing the male member with respect to the female member until the second feature cooperatively engages the first feature such that the first member is centered about the axis with respect to the second member, the first member is retained along the axis with respect to the second member, and relative vibration between the first and second members is absorbed.